rage_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Diplomatic Skills
Diplomatic Skills As a rule diplomatic skills should only ever be used when the result of the action the character is taking is in some way in doubt. Asking for directions, general information and basic communication do not require diplomatic skills as there is no doubt about the outcome. Diplomacy Diplomacy involves opening a dialogue to try and manipulate another person’s decisions or decisions in your favour, Diplomacy is used to calm down hostile or tense situations, barter for goods and negotiate deals. It covers a range of conversation skills and requires conversation Diplomacy checks can be opposed using the keep calm skill. Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: -'''4 Penalty per attempt '''Usage: Using diplomacy requires a minor action and requires you to be able to speak to and be heard by your target or targets, you must be able to speak their language and gauge their re-actions. Intimidate Intimidation is used to scare or motivate other characters, it is usually coupled with threats of violence or other negative actions, Intimidation can be used in combat, As a full action a character may make an intimidation check against an enemy’s Keep Calm, If they succeed the enemy becomes shaken. Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: '''-4 penalty per attempt '''Usage: Intimidation requires your target to be able to see and understand you, it uses a minor action and is opposed by your opponents Keep calm skill. If an opponent fails a keep calm check in a combat situation they move to the next stage of fear. Seduction Seduction is used to bribe or seduce another character, it can be used to insinuate subtle points of view, Inspire lust or appeal to another characters ego, It works especially well in sexually charged situations but can also be used to appeal to another characters protective nature or greed, any seduction check is made against another characters sense motive. Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: '''-4 penalty per attempt '''Usage: To seduce a target you must be able to converse with them and ideally they must be able to see you, unlike other diplomatic skills they do not need to understand you as long as you can get your meaning across Bluff Bluff is used to convince another character of a false truth or even blatant lie any conversation where you wish to conceal a fact or make a false claim; any bluff check is made against another characters sense motive. Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: '''-4 penalty per attempt '''Usage: To bluff you must be able to converse with your target and they must be able to understand clearly what you are saying, Your argument must be at least plausible, arguing that the sun is out at night for example will never succeed. Sense Motive Sensing a characters motive allows you to gain an instinct or understanding of something another character is doing, you may feel they are trying to hide something, have ulterior motives or are attempting to lie to you. Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: '''No '''Usage: Sense motive can be sued to gauge how genuine a character is in their interactions with you, I’t can also be used to counteract Bluff and Diplomacy attempts Keep Calm Keep calm allows you to oppose Intimidate, Interrogate and seduction checks, it also allows you to make opposed rolls against any fear or morale effects Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: '''No '''Usage: Keep Calm can be used to oppose Intimidation, Interrogation and seduction attempts made against you By making an opposed roll against your opponents check. Interrogate Interrogation covers all the skills involved in questioning another character including torture and questioning, any interrogate checks can be opposed by either a bluff roll or a Keep Calm roll Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: '''-4 penalty per attempt '''Usage: To interrogate a target they must either be unable to resist you, scared or in some way compelled to answer you, you choose the information you wish to extract and they make opposed checks to attempt to conceal it from you. Leadership Leadership is your ability to inspire and drive those under you; it adds authority to your commands and compels others to follow your orders and example Encumbrance: No Untrained: Yes Try again: '''-4 penalty per attempt '''Usage: The most common usage is to convince someone under your command to take an action; it can also be used to oppose a leadership check from another character who is trying to take control of a situation Inspire Triggered Ability Requires 5 Skill You may now use your leadership skill to oppose any fear or confusion effects used on your allies Lead by example Passive Ability Requires 10 Skill You may have your allies use your leadership skill in place of their normal initiative modifier. Persona/Social Circle A social circle is a way your character defines themselves in the world, By specialising in a social circle you gain a bonus to all interactions while in that persona. Some characters will know how to interact in multiple circles but doing so can make that character seem dishonest and manipulative if they are discovered in one guise by an NPC who knows them in another. With disguise you can create multiple personas and interact in different social circles, some examples of common social circles are. While in your persona you gain advantage on all diplomatic checks against people who share your social circle, changing your persona around an NPC will cause you to gain disadvantage on all diplomatic checks with them in the future as they will see you as duplicitous. Category:Diplomatic Category:Skills